Luna de Horrores
Luna de Horrores es la expansión de Magic número 71, y la segunda en el bloque Sombras sobre Innistrad. Fue lanzada el 22 de julio del 20163, y es una expansión pequeña. Detalles de la colección " Acepta la oscuridad " Luna de Horrores continúa donde Sombras sobre Innistrad se quedó. Expande su temática de horror hacía el horror cósmico lovecraftiano. El símbolo de expansión de la colección es una silueta estilizada de Emrakul, aunque también se asemeja al peinado de Liliana. La colección contiene 205 cartas (74 comunes, 70 poco comunes, 47 raras y 14 raras míticas), incluyendo 15 cartas de dos caras, seis cartas combinables (tres pares), y aleatoriamente introduce versiones premium de todas las cartas3. Una carta de listado reemplaza la tierra básica en algunos sobres. La colección es muy peculiar en su distribución de colores. Contando las cartas por sus costes de maná, dan un número de cartas variadas por color, siendo el blanco el que tiene más cartas (36), seguido del rojo (35), negro (34), azul (32) y verde (31). When adding in multicolor cards, Eldrazi using the Emerge mechanic with a colored cost as well as the land Hanweir Battlements which has multiple abilities requiring red mana, the totals even out more: White, Blue and Black have 39 cards each that can be cast using those colors, while Red and Green have 38 each (note that these totals count multicolor cards for each of their colors). Historia Con la muerte de Avacyn, la última protección sobre Innistrad ha desaparecido. Nahiri ha invocado a Emrakul al plano para tomar venganza sobre Sorin Markov. El Titán de la Corrupción y Deformador de la Biología retuerce a todos los seres vivientes, sean plantas, animales o seres sensibles, en Horrores Eldrazi. Los mutantes frecuentemente ganan la red fibrosa rojiza de Emrakul, y a menudo tentáculos, ojos y extremidades adicionales, y decoloraciones bizarras. La mutación incluye cinco niveles de corrupción ascendentes: deformado, distorsionado, desfigurado, deforme y monstruoso. Algunas de las criaturas afectadas se combinan entre sí para crear nuevos organismos. Los pocos sobrevivientes no afectados, humanos y monstruos nativos semejantes, luchan en una batalla perdida contra sus antiguos iguales retorcidos mental y físicamente. Ahora, el destino de Innistrad queda en manos de una alianza inverosímil: Jace Beleren trae a los Guardianes, y Liliana Vess trae a sus hordas de no muertos inmunes a la influencia de Emrakul. Las cartas que muestran los sucesos destacados de la historia son: Persuasión de la Eternidad Invisible, Campaña de venganza,Furia de Nahiri, Influencia de Emrakul, Salvación oscura y Prisión lunar. Historia de Magic Marketing Luna de Horrores se vende en sobres de 15 cartas (una siendo una carta de marketing), cinco Packs de inicio, y una Fat Pack. Fue la última que presentó Packs de inicio, las cuales fueron reemplazadas después por los mazos de Planeswalker en la siguiente expansión.5 La fat Pack también fue la última de su serie en ser comercializada (siendo reemplazada por bundles). Los sobres muestran las ilustraciones de las cartas Fuerza lunar y Licántropo incandescente, y una ilustración de Liliana que no proviene de una carta. Eventos de presentación El evento de presentación fue el 16 y 17 de julio de 2016.6 Cartas promocionales * Evento de presentación: una carta sellada que puede ser rara o rara mítica de la colección y una ficha de zombie foil sobredimensionada.7 * Promo de lanzamiento: Suplantador de identidad * Game Day: Privar de sustancia con arte completo * Game Day (Top 8): Campeón de la Gracia de las Garzas * Buy-a-Box: Thalia, cátara herética8 Fichas y emblemas Luna de Horrores presenta ocho fichas y dos emblemas2 # Horror Eldrazi 3/2 para Centinela desesperada, Liberador del pecado, Liberador de la carne, Maníaco iluminado, Evangelista de Emrakul, Emisario impío, Hanweir, pueblo enajenado, Coro de aullidos, Impulso antinatural e Infiltradora del embarcadero # Humano hechicero 1/1 para Docente de la perfección y Ensayo definitivo. # Zombie 2/2 para Asaltacriptas, Salvación oscura, Cosecha de la tumba, Liliana, la Última Esperanza y Juramento de Liliana # Zombie 2/2 # Zombie 2/2 # Zombie */* para Extractor de almas # Humano 1/1 para Baluarte de Hanweir # Araña 1/2 con alcance para Ishkanah, viuda oscura #Emblema para Liliana, la Última Esperanza #Emblema para Tamiyo, exploradora de campo Fichas de Sombras sobre Innistrad, nombradas en cartas de Luna de Horrores: # Soldado humano 1/1 para Portadora de estandarte de Thraben # Espíritu con volar para Santificador de almas y Reservas espectrales # Demonio con "Cuando esta criatura muera, hace 1 punto de daño a cualquier objetivo." para Jugarreta diabólica # Insecto 1/1 para Ente del enjambre espantoso # Lobo 2/2 para Vínculo lupino Temáticas y mecánicas Demencia, transformar, escurridizo y delirio regresan de la colección anterior, Las criaturas que se transforman en Eldrazi incoloros tienen un indicador 25px en la cara frontal y un indicador 25px en la cara posterior, mostrando que esa criatura se ha unido a la camada de Emrakul.9 Esto simboliza un paso más allá de la transformación mostrada en Innistrad, Ascenso siniestro y Sombras sobre Innistrad, donde las cartas se transformaban de 25px en sus caras frontales a 25px en sus caras posteriores. Hay tres nuevas mecánicas:1011 * Combinar, una acción de palabra clave que convierte a la carta con combinar junto a otra carta específica en una sola carta sobredimensionada. Esa carta única solo existe en las caras posteriores de las otras dos cartas. Siempre que las cartas combinables dejen el campo de batalla, ambas cartas se van, y cada una se pone boca arriba de nuevo.12 * Emerger coste (Puedes lanzar este hechizo sacrificando una criatura y pagando el coste de emerger menos el coste de maná convertido de esa criatura.)13 * Expandir, una habilidad de palabra clave que aparece en cartas de instantáneo y conjuro modales. Pagando el coste de expandir, puedes elegir uno o más modos adicionales, además del primero.14 Tipos de carta * Reflejo aparece por primera vez como un tipo de criatura que no es una ficha. Ciclos Luna de Horrores tiene dos ciclos: * Colores aliados raros y míticos: cinco criaturas con un coste de lanzamiento que incluye una pareja de color aliada: Cazahechizos, Gisa y Geralf, Sacerdotisa del Salón sangriento, Ulrich de Krallenhorde y Campeón de la Gracia de las Garzas. * Colores enemigos poco comunes: cinco criaturas poco comunes que pueden lanzarse usando maná de un color enemigo: Campaña de venganza , Geists mercuriales , Sauce aterrador , Derribo , Acechador de maleza antinatural Parejas reflejadas Luna de Horrores tiene una pareja reflejada: * Caballeros: Estos dos caballeros tienen un coste de maná convertido de cinco, vínculo vital y fuerza y resistencia reflejada: Paladín portador de fe y Cruzado Markov. Sus ilustraciones son similares también, aunque la carta blanca es común, mientras que la carta negra es poco común, debido a su habilidad de bonificación con vampiros. Ciclos de expandir La habilidad de palabra clave expandir está presente en los hechizos modales coloreados de Mardu, dando como resultado tres ciclos parciales, dos trillizos y un par: * Instantáneos de la alianza: estos dos instantáneos poco comunes usan la palabra "alianza" en sus nombres: Alianza bendita , Alianza salvaje * Instantáneos prestados: estos tres instantáneos comunes usan la palabra "prestada" en sus nombres: Protección prestada , Malevolencia prestada , Hostilidad prestada * Conjuros colectivos: estos tres conjuros raros usan la palabra "colectivo/a" en sus nombres: Esfuerzo colectivo , Brutalidad colectiva , Resistencia colectiva Mega ciclos Luna de Horrores completa tres mega-mega ciclos: * Reiteración con el Indagador: la carta de dos caras rara Docente de la perfección/Ensayo definitivo completa un mega-mega ciclo vertical que comenzó con la carta común Indagador de secretos/Aberración insectoide de Innistrad y con la carta poco común Investigador aberrante/Forma perfeccionada de Sombras sobre Innistrad. * Juramentos: Juramento de Liliana completa el mega-mega ciclo de los Juramentos monocolor que comenzó en El Juramento de los Guardianes, y da a entender que ella se unió a los Guardianes. * Titanes Eldrazi: Emrakul, el Final Prometido completa el trío de Titanes Eldrazi que comenzó en La Batalla por Zendikar. Parejas combinables Hay tres parejas combinables en Luna de Horrores. Cada pareja muestra su transformación en un Eldrazi con un subtipo adicional: * Brisela, Voz de las Pesadillas: dos protectoras angelicales retorcidas — Bruna, la Luz Mortecina y Gisela, la Espada Quebrada. * Aglomeración chirriante: humanos y ratas se convierten en una nueva criatura horrorífica — Ratas de la tumba y Saqueadores de medianoche * Hanweir, pueblo enajenado: ciudadanos rezumándose dentro de su amado pueblo — Baluarte de Hanweir y Destacamento de Hanweir Cartas reimpresas * Enrevesar, primera impresión en Ravnica: Ciudad de Gremios. * Capitán de la aldea, primera impresión en Innistrad. * Armonía mental, primera impresión en Éxodo (visto por última vez en la Novena Edición.) * Cazar la presa, primera impresión en Innistrad, (visto por última vez en Magic 2013.) * Derribo, primera impresión en Kans de Tarkir. * Levantarse de la tumba, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (visto por última vez en Commander 2015), y por primera vez en una expansión de nivel experto. * Terrarión, primera impresión en Ravnica: Ciudad de Gremios. * Hacer a un lado, primera impresión en Cicatrices de Mirrodin. Común a poco común * Asesinato, primera impresión en Magic 2013. Reimpresiones funcionales * Escudo del cátaro es una reimpresión funcional de Escudo del acordante. * Plan de contingencia es una reimpresión funcional de Maquinación de Taigam. * Empalador osado es una reimpresión funcional de Incursor pisalava, salvo por los tipos de criatura. * Gryff del alba es una reimpresión funcional de Cambiaformas ave, Planeador de las sombras y Grifo salvaje, salvo por los tipos de criatura. * Arrastrar al fondo es una reimpresión funcional de Símbolo anulación. * Espanto de los campos es una reimpresión funcional de Marta de bronce y Myr alfa, salvo por los tipos de criatura. * Guardiana de los peregrinos es una reimpresión funcional de Escaramuzador de Kinsbaile, salvo por los tipos de criatura. * Lejos de casa es una reimpresión funcional de Viaje por otros mundos, salvo por el subtipo arcano. * Sacerdotisa sigardiana es una reimpresión funcional de Sacerdotisa avacyna. * Cazador andrajoso es una reimpresión funcional de Vaporosa y Golondrina del firmamento, salvo por los tipos de criatura. Recoloreado * Obsequio inofensivo es una versión recoloreada de Donar (azul a rojo), el cual hace objetivo a un oponente en lugar de a un jugador. Comparación de cartas Cartas destacables * Ulrich de Krallenhorde/Ulrich, alfa sin rival es la única carta en la colección que usa símbolos únicos para indicar su transformación. * Docente de la perfección tiene las mismas características, habilidades y subtipos de criatura que Forma perfeccionada (la cara posterior de Investigador aberrante). Él creo la ficha de Indagador de secretos, y después se transformó en Aberración insectoide. * Asir el pasado es un atavismo tanto en ilustración como en mecánica de Pedir un deseo.15 * Emrakul, el Final Prometido fue una poderosa carta que fácilmente podía ser lanzada en el turno 4-5 usando mazos Maravilla Depuradora y mazos Delirio negro/verde en Estándar. Su efecto de "esclavista mental" afectó a los torneos estándar, forzando a Wizards of the Coast a prohibir la carta junto con Cóptero del contrabandista (de Kaladesh) y Mago reflector (de El Juramento de los Guardianes). Esta fue la primera prohibición en Estándar desde junio del 2011, donde Jace, el escultor mental y Mística fragua de piedra fueron prohibidos. Mazos preconstruidos Luna de Horrores tiene cinco mazos preconstruidos: Referencias # ↑ Product Information # ↑ Printed on the card frame. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (February 8, 2016.) “Announcing Eldritch Moon”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (July 8, 2016 .) “Eldritch Moon Release Notes”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (June 28, 2016.) “Eldritch Moon Intro Pack Rares”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Gavin Verhey. (July 11, 2016.) “Eldritch Moon Prerelease Primer”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (June 20, 2016.) “Eldritch Moon Prerelease Kit Contents”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (July 7, 2016.) “Eldritch Moon Tokens and Promo Cards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Ken Nagle. (June 28, 2016.) “A Summary of Two Fears”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Tabak. (June 27, 2016.) “Eldritch Moon Mechanics”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (July 4, 2016.) “Over the Moon, Part 2”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (June 27, 2016.) “Over the Moon, Part 1”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Sam Stoddard. (July 15, 2016.) “A Little Change Will Do You Good”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Sam Stoddard. (July 1, 2016.) “Developing Eldritch Moon”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (August 10, 2016.) "What is going on in the art of "Grapple With the Past?"", Blogatog, Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki.